


Just in the Shape of a Person

by orphan_account



Series: The Rammy'Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Paraphilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FEBRUARY 2029: Sammy confides in Aunty 'Tanny about his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in the Shape of a Person

"Aunty 'Tana." Sammy's voice comes out quietly as he steps through the doorway to the living room. Santana looks up from her magazine, and smiles warmly at him.

"What's wrong, Sams? What are you doing here?" she asks, furrowing her brow slightly in concern. Sammy is normally so confident in himself, and it's odd to see him quiet and shy.

Sammy lingers awkwardly in the doorway, until Santana gestures to the seat next to her on the couch.

There is a tense silence for a few minutes before Sammy speaks again. Santana allows him the time to formulate his words.

"Is there something wrong with me?" he asks accidentally, before slamming a hand over his mouth.

Santana's eyes widen in surprise, and she's momentarily taken aback before regaining her cool.

"Why don't you start that train of thought at the beginning, Sams?" she suggests, and rests her hands on her knees expectantly.

There's another slight pause.

"I'm not worried about my sexuality. I like girls. And I like guys. I don't care what 'bits' they have, I just like who I like." He begins, easing into the problem at hand. He's comfortable here. He knows there's nothing wrong with being bisexual.

"... But... ?" Santana prompts after he clams up again, a hint of concern and a drop of confusion in her tone.

"... Sometimes I find myself attracted to... objects... things... just... stuff..." Sammy confesses, looking down into his lap, and shifting his feet nervously.

Santana is silent for a split second before laughing.

Sammy feels crushed to hear someone he respects so much laugh at him, and he feels the tears well up in his eyes.

"Oh, Sams. Is that all that was bothering you?" she asks, much more gently, but still with a modicum of mirth.

Sammy slowly looks up, to Santana's understanding eyes. A silent question that he hopes she will understand.

"In my junior year, while I was still confused and ashamed of my own sexuality, Brit-Brit and I talked to our Sex Ed teacher about our feelings, and for the first time, she made me consider that I might be a lesbian."

Santana paused, caught up in the memory. A beat passes before she returns to the story.

"I admitted to them that I don't care whether someone's a guy or a girl - I'm just attracted to who I'm attracted to."

Sammy nods along to the story, feeling a connection with his Aunt, but still worried that she's avoiding the harder topic at hand.

"And then I confessed that I made out with a mannequin in the Gap - actually, I think that was the store that Blaine serenaded that guy at..." They both laughed, having heard that story countless times before.

"... And I told her that I've even had sex dreams about bushes that were just in a vaguely human shape."

Sammy was starting to smile wider as Santana's story continued.

"The best part? The Sex Ed teacher? She didn't judge me. She didn't write me off as being disgusting. Instead she told me that she understands. That there was nothing wrong. And she said something about softball equipment that I didn't quite catch."

"... So... there's nothing wrong with me?"

Santana merely shook her head.

They both sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"... Have you seen Mr Fredrickson's new front hedge?" Sammy queried, after a while.

Santana's jaw dropped, but she picked up back up to respond.

"Okay, seriously? You too?" Sammy nodded. "YES! I have. And that is one day-um good-looking hedge."

Sammy beamed widely, and the two slipped into an animated conversation, recounting tales of various attractive inanimate objects they'd come across.


End file.
